The little match girl
by bluenaelyan
Summary: Lucy the girl who always live in fear how will she change her life sorry suck at summary Nalu Gruvia JellelxErza plz R&R Don't worry happy end i also adjust it a little
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the snowy street, there is one girl with chocolate brown eye and blond hair. She wears a very old dress, old cloaked, torn gloves and torn shoes which barely keep her warm.

"Handmade matches. Easily lit, last long and fragrant."

The girl keep said that again and again.

On her arm there is a wood basket with full of matches.

_I can't sell more than five today. I'm cold. I'm hungry. I want to go home._

But then the memory of herself once she got home with no money for him appears in her head.

_No! I don't want that._

She endures the cold and decides to walk further to some place to sell the matches.

_Jesus loves me! This I know,__  
__for the Bible tells me so__;  
little ones to Him belong,  
_The girl looks through the window and sees little girl sings a song happily. When the little girl sees her, she waves her hand happily at her. She wave back half-heartedly. She walks further and found the old cottage. It looks like it can collapse any moment.

_At least I can rest her._

She enters the cottage and found herself comfortable among the hay.

_It's so cold._

She looks at her side and found her basket full with her handmade matches.

_It might make me feel warmer. But how am I going to explain to the father?_

_Ah! I don't care anymore it's too damn cold here!_

She picks one of her matches and lights it.

_It feels warm._

However it is last long as one tiny match can handle. When it burnt out, it appears to be colder than before.

"Ah! I'm not gonna endure it any more"

With her thought, she grabs all of her matches and lights it at all once. Ignore her fear of her father.

What seems to be impossible is suddenly image of her mother came to her.

"Mother" she whispers.

Her mother holds her hand and pulls her into a hug.

"Mother please takes me with you. I don't want to stay with him anymore."

The morning light hit the girl body as she sleep among the hay she seems peaceful.

_Crack!_

"Oi! Are you ok?"

Well guy my first fic plz read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ne Natsu, Erza told me to ask you who the girl you bring home with is."

"Well, I don't know I found her sleep in the cottage I used to go to gather firewood"

"You don't even know her but you brought her here, huh, flame brain"

"What did you say, ice princess"

"Fire lizard"

"Stripper"

"Boy! It's not fighting that I hear right?"

"O...Of course! We just having a…a friendly conversation, right?"

"A…Aye"

"That's good to hea..."

"E..Erza look she is waking up"

The girl blinked her eye to adjust the light and found herself surround by 4…er…3 people and 1 cat. Her eye show panic and surprise

"Where am I?" ask the girl

"Hey! You are safe here don't worry" said the boy with …pink hair?

"For an idiot, you sure know how to comfort the girl." said the dark hair boy

"I don't what to hear that from shirtless ice pervert."

"Whoa! When is it happen?" he said as he runs to find his shirt.

"Well, who are you?" ask the red hair girl.

"And you are…"the girl says timidly.

"Oh! Sorry. My name is Erza. Nice to meet you. This one with dark hair is Gray. The pink hair one is the one who carry you here Natsu. What's your name?"

"Oh! My name is Lucy"

"Aye! Nice to meet you, Lucy!"

"This cat can talk!"

"Why couldn't I? Lucy, you are weird."

"Well, Lucy why are you in that cottage as far as I know it's not a place for some one to sleep."

"Well, I don't want to go home and I want to find a place to rest so…"

"Wait! You don't want to go home why?" asked the pink hair

"It's as good as none."_ or even worse_

"Hey at least you have home unlike us." said Natsu.

"Not until you are me" she said while checking if her necklace is alright.

"Hey! Lucy what is that" asks gray

"Oh! It's a necklace that my mama left for me along with the wooden box before she passed away"

"Sorry about that"

"Don't worry about it though. Well, sorry guy I have to go home now"

"Then bye Lucy" said Natsu

"Aye bye Lucy"

"Let's meet again"

"See you around lucy"

"Yeah bye guy" she said with a force smile

They watch as the girl run to the road.

"She's not happy"

"No shit sherlock"

"I hope everything will turn out fine for her"

"Aye~"

here go chapter2 plz R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Here go nothing"

Lucy says as she stands in front of her house. But the door opens before she open it.

"Oi whoooo thereeeeee? Ohhhhhhh isn't it my belovedddddd dauuuuuuugther."

_He is reek of alcohol as always._

"Soooo,Where'sssss the moneyyyyyyyy"

"It's..It's none"she said with fear in her voice.

"What! There's no match has to mean that you sold it,right?!"

"It's c…cold last night so I ...I"

"Hmmm"

"I use it to get warm"

"What! You left me here alone last night while you playing with those matches! How many time do I have to teach you the lesson you stupid daughter?"

"Kyaaaa"

The man who she calls step-father begins to torture her by punching her, kicking her and many thing to her.

_I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared._

_Please made it stop. No. No more please No more_

At that moment she bites him hard. With panic the man loosen his grip and Lucy uses this chance to enter the basement and locks it.

"Open up you stupid kid! Fine you will never get the step out of here!"

Lucy sits by the wall holding her knee together and begins to cry.

_Mama, why don't you take me with you? I don't want to be here anymore. Please help me._

She thinks like that and drifts off to sleep.

_Natsu Happy Gray Erza _

_I want to meet you guy again_

With out she notice it the necklace she wear begin to shine brightly blue before begin to fade away.

alright there go another one plz review so i can improve myself in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Trick or treat Guys**

**This Chapter is a Halloween's present for you guy**

**Plz enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"Hmm"

The girl begins to slowly begin to come back from the dreamland until…

_Bang!_

The sound of the gun shot made the girl instinctively wake up. Quickly she peeks out side via the keyhole and what she sees is the one who torture her yesterday now is on his knee begging for his life pitifully. In front of him is the group of man carrying the many types of guns.

"Hey! How many times do I have to tell you to give the money back?"

"I'm very sorry sir but I really have no money"

"Well then if you have money then you have to work to pay"

"Work?"

"Yes work you will work at the coal mine"

"No please anything but that"

The coal mine is a dangerous place. People that work there have to endure the lack of oxygen situation and get risk of mine collapsing.

Then something clicks his mind.

"The girl! Take the girl"

"The girl?"

"Yes the girl. She is my step daughter. Please, Take her instead she has more value than me."

"The girl. Not bad actually. Where is she now?"

"The basement. She is in the basement"

_Oh crap_

_I need to get out off here but how?_

_The window right!_

Lucy climbs the boxes and makes her way to the window. She exits via the window, but her wooden box is in the way.

"Damn it"

She goes back and throws the wooden box off first and climbs up the second time.

_Bang!_

The door has been crushed.

"Where are you going little girl?"

"Kyaa!"

One of the gang holds her feet tight.

Lucy summons all of her strength and kick the man face hard.

"Damn that hurt!"

She grasps her box and begins to run along the street.

"Oi! Lucy!"

"Natsu!?"

"This way Lucy"

"Don't you think you can get away from me .Gun magic: Russian bullet!"

"kyaa"

"Ice made shield"

"wha?"

"Oi you are late stripper"

"How about the thank that I just save your ass,flame brain"

"Gray your cloth"

"What are you saying Erza I'm perfectly … When did this happen?!"

"Aye! At the beginning" said happy while he helping Lucy up to her feet.

"You guys…Are you guys mage?"

"Don't worry Lucy .We will protect you."

**here go chapter plz read and review if it's suck just tell me**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess what guys today is my birthday!So i decide to make you guys happy as me.I'll post two more.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

_"Don't worry Lucy .We will protect you."_

"Well said, droopy eye"

"Don't you dare hold me back, ice princess."

"It's good to work out sometimes, right?"

"Aye, sir!"

"What are you guys think you are doing get the taste of this. Gun magic: explosion!"

"Wha the fire is everywhere! Happy we need to help …"yelled Lucy

"No need to worry Lucy"

"Thanks for the meal guy"

"What! Natsu can eat fire?"

"Aye!"

"Good job, Natsu"

"Not bad flame brain"

"Re-quip: fire sword"

"There is no way I'm gonna let them out do me. Ice make Lance!"

"Fire dragon: Fists!"

"What should we do boss they are mage, too!"

"Keep fighting there is no way they can beat us. Gun magic: Heaven bullet!"

"I won't let you harm my nakama" Erza says as she slides the bullets in half.

"Damn you!Gun magic:Polygon wide shot"

"Fire dragon roar"

"Wha! Natsu can breath fire!"

"stop make a weird face look weird"

"Shut up,cat"

"There no way I will let you harm our boss like that pink bastard!Gun magic: ominidirection explos…What! My leg freezing"

"Ice make Shatter"

"What should we do now boss these people are crazy!

"Damn let her go and get that filthy bastard instead!"

"Did they gone?"

"Now you are fine, Lucy"

"Thanks, Erza"

"Why did they follow you like that Lucy?"ask gray while he is wearing his shirt

"Well,it's a long story"

"We still has time till we reach our cottage, how is that sound?" Natsu said with the grin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"…and he said he would sell me to those bastards is the reason why I escape and found you guys."

"Well, that's too bad" said Natsu

"Hey! You guys are mages, right"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"What kind of magic did you use?"

"I use fire magic I'm a dragon slayer" said Natsu and he breathe fire as a proof.

"I use ice molding magic" said Gray as he gives her an ice rose he just made.

"I use re-quip magic. It's allow me to summon the weapon I want"

"Aye. I use Aera that's why I have wings"

"It's must be great to have magic, right?"

"Nah not so much we have to keep it hidden or we will be taken by those officers."

"Why?"

"Because they say that we are filthy creature so many of mages has to do some dirty job to survive."

"Oh! I see."

There is awkward silent between those two until

"Ne, Lucy. Where are you going to stay tonight?"

"I don't know, Happy. I have nowhere to go any way."

"You can stay with us, Lucy" said Erza

"Really ?"

"Sure why not? After hear your story you must have some skill in cooking. You can cook for us some time and I'm tired of this idiot food"

"Hey! My food is better that you snow cone."

"What did you say Tabasco freak"

"Boys!"

"A.,.Aye"

"So, What do you say, Lucy? Will you accept our offer?"

"I'm gladly to"

**Plz review**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Come back here you thief!" said the seller

"Stop right there!" shouted the officer

"Sorry commander. I can't take your order." the thief said before wear the hood more tightly and jump up to the roof of house people.

"Handmade matches. Easily lit, last long and fragrant." Lucy said with a smile on her face. She keep selling the matches but this time she's not force to do it she is gladly to do it which made she look very happy and made more people come and buy matches from her.

"Make a way" the officer shout and before she know it she was on the ground but what shocking her more is…

_Crack_

"Darn he escapes" said the officer with out knowing what is he stepping on.

"Ah! My matches" said Lucy as she pick up the broken matches and begin to sob.

"A...Are these yours?" ask the officer

The girl nod as reply

"Well, how about I bought all of them? How much?"

"2,000 jewel, sir"

"Why is it so expansive the one the made from factory isn't…"he stops when he hears the girl sob and people start staring at them.

"Well 2000 jewel right" he said as he hand the money to the girl

"Thank you very much sir" she bow before take the money._ At least I know some manner_

"Whoa that was close right."

"Aye"

"At least I sure that stripper can't jump up to the roof like me" Natsu said with his identical grin.

"So what did we get, Happy?"

"Aye.2 loaf of bread and some fish"

"Plus 3 piece of meat from me, Happy"

"Aye, gray!"

"Look here I got some vegetable with me"

"You are good as always Erza every one know that is hard to escape from that vegetable guy"

"Thanks for the praise, Gray. Now all we have to do are waiting for Lucy to come back from her selling right?"

Everyone nod

"Well then Natsu made a fire, will you? Gray and I are going to get some firewood. Oh and Happy I would like you to watch this idiot and make sure he doesn't burn a thing."

"Aye,sir"

"Let's go gray."


	8. Chapter 8

**The next chapter coming right up!**

Chapter 8

"Damn why do I have to make the stupid fire while those two so and have fun at the forest"

"They go there to collect the firewood, Natsu"

"Whatever what they do is more fun anyway."

"I'm back." said Lucy

"So, how is your selling today Luce" ask Natsu

"It's great today but waits…Luce?"

"Yeah! It's the nickname I create for you and it sound much better than Lucy." he said with a grin

"Whatever. Let sees what we have to day..."

"Hey, Luce about the ticket. Are you sure about it?"

"Definitely! So don't ask anymore question about it ok?"

"Yeah"

_They do so much for me. This is the least thing I can do for them._

**Flash back**

_"Hey! Luce there is something I have to tell you if you want to stick with us in the future."_

_"What is it Natsu?"_

_"Do you know there is a boat that going to the capital in this New Year?"_

_"Yeah. What about it?"_

_"Well we all gonna broad that boat." said Gray_

_"Really?Why and I herd that the ticket is rather expansive? Did you all have enough money to buy it?"_

_"We going to search for job and future there and who said we gonna buy it Luce. You're weird."_

_"Then how…"_

_"We just have to stalk the one who already bought it find the chance and take it from him."_

_"Wait! You can't do it! It's illegal!"_

_"Then what should we do?" replied Erza. Lucy thinks for a while._

_"I will sell my handmade match and gets you guy the ticket instead"_

_"How is that possible?! Do you have any idea how much the price 4 ticket can be?!"_

_"Gray, you don't even count me!"_

_"You are a cat, Happy"_

_"Lucy, Gray being means."_

_"It's ok, Happy." she said as patting his head_

_"Anyway back to the point Lucy." said Erza_

_"Yes?"_

_"As Gray say the price of the ticket is quite expansive for us .So, Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_"Yes! You guys help me to escape the hell. Now it's my turn to pay you back."_

**End flashback**

_It has been three days since then I hope I will be able to get that amount of money. I really have to give it my best for them._

"Ouch! Stupid knife"

"What are you doing, Luce?"

"W…Well, I was lost in thought and this happen" She said and shows him her finger that got cut.

"You are really stupid, Luce"

"Wha…"

Before she could protest he put her finger in his month. She couldn't help but blushing hard.

"No need to thanks me." he said as he staring at her while she looking at the floor.

They stay in silent until…

"They lllllllllike each other"

"Damn it, Happy! I told you to stay silent. No fish for you this dinner."

"Wahh Erza! Gray being mean."

"I think you deserve it Happy"

"Wait were you guy watching all this time?" ask Natsu panicky while Lucy keep staring at the ground, blushing.

"Hey, Lucy! I don't think there is anything interesting on the ground right now. Why don't you continue cooking dinner for us?"

"Y…Yes! Erza. R…Right away"

**Now what will she do?The lovey-dovey start here!**

**Please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**THE NEW CHAPTER IS RIGHT HERE!**

**HAVE FUN AND ENJOY YOURSELF WHILE YOU READING GUY!**

**I don't own fairy tail(Thanks to "love anime" to remind me this.)**

Chapter 9

Lucy woke up in the middle of the night and walks out for the tent they shared with each other. She sat be side the river and opens her wooden box. In side the box, there are many bottles with some strange liquid and dust and many wooden sticks.

With out her noticing it, the pink hair boy who woke up as soon as her presence disappears from their tent is watching her.

_Heck! How she can do it? Her sleeping hours of three days is even less than 10 hours._

Next morning they eat breakfast together before head off in different direction. As for Lucy she head to the street and start selling her matches.

At noon

Lucy found herself sitting and mumbling to herself.

"I can only sell 8 of them in the morning. I hope it gonna get better in the afternoon."

Then she almost fell backward as something warm touches her cheek.

"Kyaa!"

"Geez, Lucy you can panic easily, aren't you?"

"Natsu?"

"Yeah that my name."

"W…What are doing here?"

"To give you this. You know to see you keep shouting like that all the time is too pain full to watch" He said as he give her the bottle of tea.

"Thanks" she said as drink half of it.

"Here we can share."

He replies with a grin before empty the bottle himself.

"Now I will help you selling these stupid matches. I will go a few blocks ahead."

"Yeah! See you at tent in evening Natsu."

"Yeah see ya"

_There still have hope with two people helping and ten more days to go right._

_There is no hope anymore!_

_The death line is tomorrow and I'm still having along way to go!_

"Guys tomorrow meet me at the booth, ok?"

"Why?" ask Natsu

"I will leave early next morning."

"Right!"

She take off to the street to sell the matches but it look like she has no luck at all.

_Now what should I do now? It almost times to start selling the ticket. What should I do?_

**WAH! WHAT WILL SHE DO?**

**AND AGAIN PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**I have to take an university entrance exam soon so wish me luck!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Now what should I do now? It almost times to sell the ticket. What should I do?_

She grasps her necklace and wishes to the necklace.

_Please somebody help me get the money I need_

"What are you doing right here, little girl"

Lucy suddenly peeks up and saw the guy with cloak.

Meanwhile on Natsu's side

"Are you sure this is ok, Gray?"

"She said it herself all we can do is believing in her, Erza"

"Hey! Guys we got queue number should be enough right?"

"Ne Natsu what should I do?"

"Pretend to be the stuff animal, will ya?"

"Aye!"

At Lucy's side

"So, little one you need the money right?"

"How did you know?"

"How I know is not important what more important is what will you do to get the money."

"…"

"What a beautiful box you have. Would you sell it to me?"

"You mean this wooden box?"

"Yes"

_What should I do? Choose between my friend and memento of mama?_

Meanwhile

"Lady and gentleman, now we going to start the ticket selling each per son can only buy four each."

"What should we do Erza it starts?"

"Keep clam Happy, believe in Lucy and keep acting as stuff animal."

"Aye, sir!"

"So what is your answer young girl?"

_I know that mama gotta tell me to follow my heart. So this is the decision that I made with my heart. I will not hesitate anymore._

"My decision is…"

**Wahh~!What is her decision is?**

**Thank you for keep on review**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"wah~ what should we do there only 4 queue left no it 3 now 2 1" panicked Natsu

"Well youngsters how many tickets do you guy want?" ask the ticket seller

"Well..."

"Mmm"

"What seems to be the problem sir? Hey you guys are you going to buy it or not?" said the officer.

"Well sir you see…"answer Erza

"Guys you are wasting other people time you know. If you not gonna buy it…"

"4 TICKETS, PLEASE"

"Lucy!"They shout in unison

"So, are you guys together?"

"Yes. Sorry, sir. I forget my purse so I have to go back and get it."

"Well you are lucky this time here you go 4 tickets"

Lucy paid him and receives their ticket and they walk out.

"You did it, Luce"

"Kyaaa"

Natsu suddenly he hugs her and drags her to the ground.

"Natsu, what was that for?"

"Let him be Lucy it's a way of him to say he glad that you make it."

"Lucy, I'm sorry I'm doubt at you for a second there could you please punch me"

"There is no need for that, Erza" Lucy said as her sweat drop

"By the way, Lucy. How long do you intend to stay in that position?" Gray smirk

"Wha…"

Then she realizes their position. Natsu on top of her and her back is on the ground and it looks very… intimate. She couldn't but blush really hard.

"Get… Get off me, Natsu!"

"Hey, Luce! Your face look red is you sure you are fine" he said as he raises his hand to touch her face.

"Y…Yeah. Somehow I'm alright" then she found herself staring at the ground.

"Come on quit being lovey-dovey now, you guys" shouted Gray.

"They llllllllike each other"

"Let's check out the other booth, shall we?"

"Y..yes. Erza" said Lucy.

"Come on Luce let's go" he said as he offer her a hand.

"U…umm" she took the offer hesitantly.

"We meet again girly" said the man in the dark.

**Who is this man?What did he want?**

**Plz read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Weird. There is something weird about this weirdo_

He couldn't help but notice her smile isn't like before.

_It seems different! It's like she smile from happiness alright but something about her seem missing_

"Ne Natsu Where is Happy?"

"Hmm, oh he decide to stay with Gray and Erza"

"Oh I see"

They go though the crowd while Lucy use one of her hand protect her cloth bag…wait

"Where is it?!" he grasp her wrist ask her with the furious in his eye as he pull her out the crowd.

"What?"

"The wooden box your mama give you where is it now?"

Seeing her down expression can do nothing but confirm the solution he comes up with.

"I sold it"

"What?! Why did you do that Luce?"

"It's because you guys are also important to me" She said and begin to cry.

"W…waits, Luce…"

"Wahh~"

"You idiot" He said softly as he hug her sitting on the ground. He gently strokes her back. She tugs his cloaked and buries her face in his chest. He knows that he can't fill the hole in her heart. But at least at very least let him be by her side until she's over it. Unfortunately, there is no time for that when a man voice speak up.

"Wow! How sweet of you, you piece of trash"

There are five of them. They look merciless especially the head of of them carry various type of gun.

"We meet again kid."

"Natsu! Lucy! What happening?"

"Happy! What are you doing here?"

"I don't know .I was captured by these guys"

"Now kid if don't want your friend get hurt, be good and follow me."

**How will they going to escape?**

**Plz read and review**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Ne what should we do, Natsu?" Ask Happy

"I don't know they even force us to wear this stupid bracelet"

"It's a Block-magic bracelet genius"

"Hmm!" he said grumpily

They are in the old wooden warehouse. Lucy is walking around while Natsu sit on the floor grumpily clearly that he not happy to be capture.

"Now how can we escape." she mumble to herself.

"Hey, Natsu! Come here a sec!" she said excitedly.

"What's the matter, Luce?"

"Look there is a window up there Do you think you and Happy be able to make it?"

"Sure but about you Luce"

"Don't worry about it now please go."

"O..ok I'll help you out too"

Happy hold Natsu hand and fly him to the window. Once he out side

"Now let's see how can I help Luce?"

He thinks and thinks really hard.

"Damn! If it's not because of this stupid bracelet, I would have…"

"What's the matter Natsu?"

"I know it"

"Hey!Erza!"

"What seems to be the matter Gray?"

"Where the hell is flame, I mean Natsu Lucy and Happy right now? It's almost time to depart."

"I don't know may be they already at the boat"

"Well if you say so"

"Oh you really a nice little girl, aren't you? Wait where the hell is one missing"

_If Happy hear it he will complaining about counting him as well_ think Lucy

"Where is he? Where the hell he is now!" he shout with anger "oh I get it you let him escape aren't you? Let me tell you something that one will never come back you naïve girl"

"Yes he will! He will definitely come back here"

"Why should he? Think about it really hard girl. He is free now why should he risk that with coming to save you?"

"He will come" she whisper

"Hmm."

"I BELIEVE IN HIM" she shouts with determination. "I BELIEVE IN NATSU"

_CRACK!_

_"_wahh"

The whole building is starting to shake and

_Crack!_

One of wooden pillars is gone. There is a lot of dust.

"Cough. Cough."

When the dust start to disappear, it show the tens of horse linked together and chained to the pillar. There is one person riding on the horse separately smiling with a group of blue fur on top of his head.

"That good to hear princess, hope I didn't take too long"

"Natsu!"

Aww!He is so cool.

Plz R&R


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_"That good to hear princess, hope I didn't take too long"_

_"Natsu!"_

"Jump, Luce!"

They ride the horse to the port.

"Damn! Don't let them escape. Follow them! Gun magic: Mad shot"

"What with this insane amount of bullet!"

"No need to worry, Luce. I will definitely protect you." he said with a grin

"Mmm. I trust you Natsu." she said and hugs him from the back more tightly

He could feel the heat rise at his cheek but there is no time thinking about that.

He rides faster before the boat left.

"Don't you dare think you will be able to get away from me! Gun magic: Single shot"

"Kyaaaa"

Before she can act, she was force to sit in front of him and the bullet was hit his bracelet and it get destroyed.

"Oi,Happy"

"Aye?"

"Take her to the boat now"

"But what about you Natsu"

"Don't worry I will be by your side before you know it" he said seriously

"wahh"

"I…I mean I will follow you shortly"

"Y…Yeah please be safe"

"Sure now go!"

"Aye, sir!"

"Now I think I have to take care of this guy, right? It's been a while but I guess I can do it right, right Igneel?"

"Go get him" roar the furious boss of the gang

"I don't think it's gonna be that easy. Now time to test something out" he said with a smirk.

"Fire Dragon: ROAR!" An insane amount of flame comes out of his mount

"Now it's time to catch up with, Luce" he said with a grin.

hope you enjoy

plz R&R


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Happy what about Natsu"

"Don't worry Lucy he will be here shortly."

Happy and Lucy is already on the deck of the boat as they are waiting for Natsu

"Happy!Lucy!"

"Where have you been? We have been searching for you through this fricking ship!"

"Put that aside Gray. Lucy where is Natsu?"

"We still waiting for him, too" said Happy

"What do you mean by …"

"Guys, Move!"

"Wha?!"

What they see is Natsu with flame on his feet and hand fly toward them.

"Phew~! That was the close one"

"It's not, ash head! You almost…"

"Natsu! Thanks goodness you're ok" Lucy interrupts Gray as she hugs Natsu tightly.

"Told ya,I will be after you shortly."

"Umm" she replies with smile still bury her face in his chest.

"Ahemm! Guys we still here you know"

"They lllllllllike each other"

"Get a room, Flame head"

Upon hearing this Lucy loosens her hug and let him go blushing hard.

Then she runs to the prow.

"Ocean!" she shouts earning the giggle from the others.

"AYE,SIR!"

"WHOA!"

"It's beautiful"

"Yeah"

The new lives are going to begin now.

NOW what will await them at the capital or should I say they will survive at least on the journey?

plz r&r


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Let's see we have two rooms. Now how are we going to share the room?"

"I don't know Erza. One thing I know I don't want to put these two idiots together" Lucy said as she point her finger to those idiot who saying friendly word they know to each others.

"Flame brain"

"Popsicle"

"Droopy eye"

"Squinty eye"

"Ash idiot"

"Ice princess"

"Fire lizard"

"Ice freak"

"Tabasco freak"

"Stripper"

"Boys!"

"Aye!" x2

_There go Happy number two_ she thought with giggle

"Yeah I guess you're right, Lucy. And consider the thing we have been through I think it better to have at least 1 of them in case of emergency." admit Erza

"So, what should we do?" she said while hugging Happy. Happy enter this ship as her doll since this boat doesn't allow animal. She has to hug him preventing him from wondering around and get suspicious.

"I will take of Gray. Lucy if you don't mind please take care of Natsu"

"Why me? I think…"

"Please" Erza said with accept-it-or-I'll-kill-you look.

"Yes. Sure. Of course. Why not." She said as her sweat drop.

"Hey, Luce!. I'm kinda hungry. Let's check the dining hall out, shall we?"

"Why me, Natsu? You can ask Gray or Erza instead, right?"

"Nah, Gray is out of option. Erza? Impossible. Please, Luce. I want to eat with you." He whines

With out knowing she hugs Happy tighter and begins her new favorite hobby-staring at the ground blushing

"F-Fine"

"L-Lucy…C-Can't breathe"

"Oops sorry Happy"

_What is this feeling again? May be I get sick? That must be it. Yeah let's go with that._

She thinks like that even though she knows it's not because of that.

Aww!You stupid little girl!

plz R&R


End file.
